Death Proof
Death Proof is a 2007 American action thriller slasher film written and directed by Quentin Tarantino. The film centers on a psychopathic stunt man who stalks young women before murdering them in staged car accidents using his "death-proof" stunt car. This film is the second part of the Grindhouse double feature. Plot Summary In Death Proof -- director Tarantino's take on such peddle-to-the-metal shockers as White Line Fever -- Kurt Russell stars as an engine-revving psychopath who prefers to take out his beautiful victims at 200 mph (321 km/h). Originally released into theaters on a double bill with Robert Rodriguez's Planet Terror under the Grindhouse banner, Death Proof finds a group of ladies out on the town pitted against a mysterious figured named Stuntman Mike (Russell), whose vintage automobile has been partially modified to withstand even the most extreme auto collision. Though the maniacal driver himself always comes out relatively unscathed, the same certainly can't be said for the poor young lass in his passenger seat -- or anyone unfortunate enough to be on the road when the urge to kill strikes for that matter. With a list of potential road-kill candidates that includes Rose McGowan, Jordan Ladd, Rosario Dawson, and Vanessa Ferlito, Death Proof takes viewers on an adrenaline-infused drive that's as sexy as it is shocking. The film is presented in single cities. First, the Jungle Julia, Arlene, Shanna, is presented in Austin, Texas. 14 months later, Kim appears, Zoe, Abernathy and Lee, is presented in Lebanon, Tennessee. Cast *Kurt Russell as Stuntman *Rosario Dawson as Abernathy Ross *Zoë Bell as herself *Vanessa Ferlito as Arlene / Butterfly *Sydney Tamiia Poitier as Jungle Julia *Tracie Thoms as Kim Mathis *Rose McGowan as Pam *Jordan Ladd as Shanna *Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Lee Montgomery *Jonathan Loughran as Jasper *Michael Parks as Earl McGraw *Monica Staggs as Lena Frank *Marley Shelton as Dr. Dakota Block *Quentin Tarantino as Warren Trivia *In an interview with Newsweek, Quentin Tarantino stated he came up with the idea of "Death Proof" when he was talking to a friend about buying a car. Tarantino wanted to buy a Volvo because he "didn't want to die in some auto accident like the one in Pulp Fiction (1994)". In regards to the safety of the car, his friend had said, "Well, you could take any car and give it to a stunt team, and for $10,000 or $15,000, they can death-proof it for you." The "death proof" phrase had stuck to Tarantino after that. *Zoë Bell does all her own stunts (she was the stunt double for Uma Thurman in the "Kill Bill" series, which was also directed by Quentin Tarantino). Goofs *Through out the movie they simulate splices in the film, sometimes in key places like people's names. In movie projectors, the sound head is in a different location than the shutter/lens area and so the sound is a foot or two ahead of the picture frame that it corresponds with, so a splice will show a flicker then a second later hit the sound head and play static. In the movie, the sound and visual affects of the splice are simultaneous. Film's Taglines *These 8 Women Are About To Meet 1 Diabolical Man! *White-Hot Terror At 200 MPH! *It's Going To Be A Wild Ride *A crash course in revenge Filming Locations *Austin, Texas, USA *Buellton, California, USA Sources *Death Proof at the IMDb. *Death Proof at the Tarantino Archives. Gallery Gallery= ladies of Death Proof.jpg|Leading ladies of Death Proof. Death Proof wallpaper image..jpg|Death Proof wallpaper. Grindhouse presents.jpg|Grindhouse: Planet Terror and Death Proof. Death Proof poster.jpg|poster. poster (Death Proof).jpg|poster. 8 women - 1 man.jpg|poster. DP lighning !.jpg|Death Proof skull poster. spanish poster (death proof).jpg|Spanish poster. Tire_mark_DP_poster.jpg|Noir inspired poster. international poster.jpg|International poster. Death Proof - Planet Terrpr.jpg|Death Proof & Planet Terror poster. Death Proof Wallpaper.jpg|Death Proof Wallpaper. Death Proof Wallpaper 2.jpg|Death Proof wallpaper 2. Death Proof character poster 3.jpg|Death Proof character poster. Death Proof character poster 2.jpg|Death Proof character poster 2. Death Proof character poster.jpg|Death Proof character poster 3. Stuntman Mike.jpg|Stuntman Mike poster. British Death Proof poster.jpg|British Poster. Death Proof Drive in.jpg|Burnet RD. Drive-In, April 6. Show start at DUSK. Grindhouse - DP.jpg|Grindhouse: Death Proof. Grindhouse poster image..jpg|Tarantino's and Rodriguez'sGrindhouse. purple.jpg|A White-Hot Juggernaut At 200 Miles Per Hour! Asian DVD cover.jpg|Asian DVD cover. Grindhouse banner.jpg|Grindhouse banner. Amination of Death Proof.jpg|Animated image of Death Proof. DP image poster wallpaper.jpg|Quentin's Death Proof. 0101proof4.jpg|A screenshot of the crash. Mary Elizabeth Winstead in Deathproof.jpg|Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Lee Montgomery. tumblr_mnq7b84Lrd1r5k0q6o3_1280.jpg|Lee image. proof2.jpg|Death Proof image. Death Proof crash sequence.jpg|Death Proof crash sequence. Rrl.jpg|Rose and Rosario. |-|Lobby Cards= Death Proff Lobby Card 1.jpg|Lobby Card 1. Death Proff Lobby Card 2.jpg|Lobby Card 2. Death Proof Lobby Card 3.jpg|Lobby Card 3. Death Proof Lobby Card 4.jpg|Lobby Card 4. Death Proof Lobby Card 5.jpg|Lobby Card 5. Death Proof Lobby Card 6.jpg|Lobby Card 6. Death Proof Lobby Card 7.jpg|Lobby Card 7. Death Proof Lobby Card 8.jpg|Lobby Card 8. Category:Movie